What if?
by x-S-A-K-I-x
Summary: Hello? Hey. There is something I need to tell you! Satoshi called Mayaka,..what will happen? Based on episode 21! I am sorry, I am not very good at summarys


**Hello,..my name is Saki , and this is my first Fanfiction!  
Its about the pairing Satoshi and Mayaka from Hyouka , after I watched episode 21 i needet to write this.  
My mother language isn´t english, but I hope its ok like that!  
I hope you will enjoy reading this~**

* * *

„Hello? Hey. There´s something I need to tell you!

„Fuku-chan?" … she called him and he turned to her,... both nervous.  
Right now they are at the park, after Satoshi called her, after that they made up a time to meet.

„Jo" greeted Satoshi with a smile!  
„So,…what do you want to talk about?"  
„ Haha,..right to the point? Well, I can´t blame you!" he made a small halt after he began „ it´s … it´s about the chocolate, the truth is I-„  
„I know" she bluntly said , „…"  
„I knew it all along,…at the moment where Chi-chan said that the choco were gone,..I knew there was no one other but you".  
„Is that so? ,.. well, nothing else to expect from you! " she stared at the ground, so did he

They both remained in silent until Mayaka spoke  
„So? What did Oreki say?"  
„Hä?" He was quit surprised by that question.  
„Well,..I think he knew all along that it was you, didn't he confront you? Besides, I think he wasn't very happy that Chi-chan was involved in this, I felt sorry for her!"  
„Well, that's true! He wasn't very happy about the whole mess I made".

„ Satoshi?"

Quit surprised that she called him by his first name he turned to her.  
„… So,..is it a .. a no ? „  
…. „ About the choco?... Well , no…. no,…I … I don´t really know!"  
„ What do you mean you don´t really know?"  
„Well,…you see!? .. I …" he sighted „Hey,. what would you do if your´e past self were obsessed with everything,….You changed,..now your´e different, every day is fun but…there is one thing…only one thing,..and this could hit you back to you're past self! Would you risk to become like you're pat self or would you stay the way you are?"  
Mayaka was speechless,…she didn't knew what so say, until-

„Well…I..I don´t really know" He looked disappointed,..so she couldn't give him an answer!  
„But, I would do my best ! After this years I grew and became more mature, I changed. It would definitely be a new beginning.  
Of course I would be scared of loose myself, .. but, even if this happened , I do have my friends who would support me, who would be there for me,..who would show me the right way again!"  
Satoshi were startled  
…„There is no reason to be afraid of,..you have Chi-chan, Oreki and me, we are your´e friends,..of course we would help you! Even if you would drift to your´e old self again, we would be there for you and would put you on the right path again!"

….He really were amazed, as he began to lough, Mayaka looked puzzled to him.  
„You really are amazing Mayaka,…saying the words I hoped to hear all years long".  
Mayaka didn't said anything, she just stood there,..lightly stunned about his comment just then.  
„ Is it really ok?" she looked to him and after a while she nooded.  
„ It will be alright,..if it´s you, it definitely will" *she smiled to him*  
After a while he finally smiled,…he looked at the ground…"I´m sorry"

„ Hä?" There was is ,..her would would going to break apart,…It all didn't help after all. She was about to cry,..even though she said to herself earlier that she wouldn't.  
At the point where she wanted to ran away, he graped and hugged her.  
Mayaka was stunned,..again!  
„F..Fuku-chan"?  
„Haha,..your´e misunderstood,…There´s no way I would going to dump you now"  
…. She was shocked,…then…does it mean he…  
He hugged her even tighter and said „I´m sorry you waited so long,… I love you Mayaka"

That was it,..her dream came true,..finally he returned her feelings,..after all this years!  
She looked up on him and he returned her gaze with a smile. She began to cry,..it really was real,..she was so happy. „I love you too,…Satoshi"

And the rest of the evening they spend together, hand in hand, in the snow with a blush in their faces,.. Although it was snowing, they weren't cold, they were happy,..happy that they both found finally happiness.

**The End…**


End file.
